


wipe that smirk right off your face

by alex_wf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 3, this is literally just me granting tim the chance he never got to fucking deck elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wf/pseuds/alex_wf
Summary: Elias pushes Tim a little too far, and gets some well-deserved comeuppance.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	wipe that smirk right off your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llamazawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamazawa/gifts).



> inspired by https://gothlit.tumblr.com/post/620721302316154880 and written for a friend who really wanted tim to punch elias. (so did i.) pure self-indulgent wish fulfillment

Tim stares down the door to Elias’ office, as if glaring at it will help in any capacity. He doesn’t want to attend this stupid meeting, but if he ignores Elias then the bastard will probably just come down to the Archives again and scare the pants off Martin. Tim sighs. Might as well get this over with quick.

He knocks and enters without waiting for an answer. Elias is sitting behind his desk, looking for all the world like his office chair is some king's throne instead. Just laying eyes on him is enough to spark up Tim’s anger. How in the hell does Elias manage to piss him off so efficiently? It’s like he’s using his evil mind powers for the sole purpose of being as exasperating as possible. Tim wouldn’t put it past him, to be entirely honest. 

“Tim. Thank you for coming. Close the door, if you please.”

It probably comes across as petulant rather than anything else, but Tim puts a hand on his hip and replies: “Nah, don’t think I will.”

In any case, it’s worth it to see Elias’ lips press into a thin line in clear displeasure. “Fine. Though it was for _your_ benefit. Your, ah, little acts of rebellion only damage yourself, you know.” He pauses for a moment, rearranges a stack of files on his desk. Tim doesn’t ask if he can sit down, or say anything to break the awkward silence. If Elias is making him wait to try and intimidate him, he’s in for a disappointment. “I figure you’re overdue for a performance review, don’t you agree?”

 _What_. Tim doesn’t even try to repress a scoff. “Really? What are you gonna do, boss? Fire me? Go right ahead.”

“Don’t be difficult.” The sheer condescension in his tone makes Tim’s blood boil. “I’ve already asked you to stay away from the Unknowing and the Circus, and yet you keep meddling. I myself have had to intervene in direct result of your disruptions. This simply can’t continue, Tim.” 

God, Tim is _not_ going over this again. He slams his hands down on the desk, hears the sound of a pen rolling and clattering on the floor, and leans in with a scowl on his face. “Getting real sick of your bullshit, boss,” he spits out. Elias doesn’t startle at all, simply watches him with his perfectly impassive expression. It’s absolutely infuriating. “Already told you: kill me or leave me alone. What part of that didn’t you get, huh?” 

Elias lets out a wistful sigh, and somehow that manages to annoy Tim more than anything else he’s done so far. “I really did hope giving you the chance to cool off would be enough, but you leave me no choice. Please do remember you brought this upon yourself.” He holds Tim’s gaze as he leans against the back of his leather chair, a little smug smirk on his lips, and his green eyes seem to glint gold in the light. “I’ve had ample time to look into your previous experience with the Circus. Would you like to know how your brother–”

There’s absolutely no hesitation in Tim’s mind in the moments before he swings and punches Elias in the face at full force. And though his stint into boxing only lasted a couple years at best, the blow connects perfectly with Elias’ nose, and Tim feels it break under his hand with an extremely satisfying _crack._

“ _Ah–_ you–” Elias’ hand flies to his nose, and he lets out a pained grunt. Blood’s dripping down his face and onto the neatly organised files on the desk, and Tim watches them get ruined with something akin to giddiness. Best of all, though, is the expression on Elias’ face. He looks utterly _shocked._ Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, the whole deal. Tim doesn’t think he’s seen him surprised a single time since he started working at the Institute.

 _Now how’s_ that _for a little act of rebellion?_

Tim leans back and stands up straight, crosses his arms over his chest while Elias fumbles around in one of his desk drawers for a handkerchief. He’s too late, of course; there’s no salvaging the bloody mess he’s made of his face, hands, and desk. Elias seems to realize this, and then shoots him a glare, a _real_ one, his usual veneer of cold detachment and superiority cracking even further. Tim considers that this is quite possibly one of his best accomplishments ever.

“Nice try, Elias. I know what you did to Melanie.” He injects some mock cheer into his voice, just for kicks. “Mention my brother again and I won’t fucking hesitate, yeah?”

“…Quite.” Elias’ composure seems to be back, mostly, but his voice is still strained and muffled by the blood in his mouth. The side of Tim that is pure, barely contained rage revels in this detail.

“Awesome. Think we’re done here, then.” Tim takes one last look at his bastard of a boss, now clutching a handkerchief soaked in red and utterly useless, and the image is more pleasing than anything that’s happened to him in months. If destroying the Circus is half as fulfilling as this, he’ll gladly pay any price it takes.

He doesn’t close the door behind him when he walks out. Rosie is sitting at her desk, clearly listening in, and looking rather pale. Tim gives her a jaunty wave and she awkwardly raises her own hand in acknowledgment as he makes for the stairs with a spring in his step. 

**Author's Note:**

> tim lovers make some noise


End file.
